Let It Out
by battlefield-unspoken
Summary: i really don't mind if you cry. . .But cloud doesn't cry cuz he's, um, cloud! cleon moment- don't like don't read!


Shadow: HADJI!!!! I got you a ringtone!!!!!

Hadji: ' . . . . '

Shadow: What? *innoncence*

Hadji: I don't actually exist.

Shadow: But....but...*cries* I paid $2.99 for it so you could be special!!

Hadji: Yes but that song just REMINDS me that I'm DEAD.

Shadow: I know. *hugs the air*

Hadji: You do know that it's going to show up on the bill, right?

Shadow: Shit.

i do not own KH or any character in this story nor the song. . . .

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_Do you want to lay your head on my shoulder  
I don't mind if you cry.  
Sometimes we all just need to let it out._

Leon closed his eyes. It was a relaxing sensation, the feel of Cloud's fingertips. The blonde traced more gentle circles up Leon's side. The light touch made him want to purr in happiness. Cloud said nothing. He just kept making small circles over Leon's skin. When Cloud continued to act like this Leon knew something was bothering him.

"What's wrong?" Leon asked softly. Cloud smiled at him but Leon didn't miss the look in his eyes that said otherwise. "Cloud. . ." Leon tried.

The blonde fought to keep smiling "It's nothing- don't worry about it." Leon rolled over to look at him. "Please don't do this Leon." Cloud said quietly, stopping his hand.

Leon was a little shaken at his request. What is something that bad? Or did Cloud still not trust him enough to tell him everything? The thought scared him that they might not be as close as he had thought. But then Cloud did something that surprised Leon. He buried his head against the brunette's chest and clung to him, "Please stay okay? I don't want to be alone. And with you I feel safe. I like that." Cloud paused. "So please?"

Leon stared at the man clinging to him, trying to hide. Leon leaned forward so he was close to Cloud's ear, "I'll always be here."

Cloud nodded without lifting his head from Leon's stomach. Leon smiled lightly at the action. Cloud could be such a child sometimes- clinging to Leon when he needed comfort. Leon leaned back and shifted so that they could both lay comfortably. He ran his hands through Cloud's soft hair as the blonde lay sprawled out over him, still clinging. Cloud sighed at the comforting gesture. Before long Leon was sure the blonde had fallen asleep. He watched his figure.

Cloud was beautiful looking but the scars inside him would have killed any other human. Cloud had more strength and heart then anyone Leon knew. And it wasn't because of the mako. It was because of the taste of friendship Cloud had gotten. And as much as it hurt and tore him apart, he longed for that connection once more in his life. Leon hoped that Cloud would come to understand that that was what Zack had wanted when he asked Cloud to live for the both of them.

_Just let your tears run down my arm,  
so I can keep them in a blue jar.  
We'll drink them later, so just let it out._

Leon woke up the next morning. A blanket was tucked around him and Cloud was no longer there. He wondered if the blond was okay. He wished Cloud had been there when he woke up. Leon sat up to leave. It was then that he noticed his shirt felt a little strange. It was darker around his stomach were Cloud had been.

"Oh if he drooled on me. . . "

But then he remembered how Cloud's warm breath had felt falling on him as they slept.

"No it couldn't be so that means-" Leon bolted off the couch. Cloud had been crying. Cloud had cried himself to sleep and he hadn't known. He should have done something. How many times had Cloud comforted him and held him? And Leon had just fallen asleep on him. No wonder Cloud took off before he woke up.

_Let's take a walk just to clear our heads.  
I don't mind that you're holding my hand.  
You say you love me, so just let it out._

He stopped outside Cloud's door, hesitating. What if Cloud didn't want to see him? Leon tried to regain his nerve. But before he had a chance to knock a hand reached out and snatched his wrist and pulled him into the dark room. The next thing Leon knew was he was being held very tight against a warm, familiar chest.

"I love you."

"Cloud?" He stammered. The grip was loosened enough so that Leon could look him in the eye.

"I love you, Leon."

_Your smile is a pleasant change from before,  
when you thought that you couldn't take anymore.  
Sometimes we all just need to let it out_


End file.
